The present invention provides a method of fabricating a parallel leading wire in a focusing mesh of a field emission display and the structure thereof. In particular, it provides a method to fabricate a leading wire connected the metal mesh and the cathode plate in a field emission display. It not only makes the leading wire hard to break apart, but also easy to be enveloped. In addition, the method provided will not exceed the budget, affect the integral structure, and/or occur a short or break circuit. Furthermore, the method will not influence the installment of valid and invalid areas in a system and further simplify the usage of the invalid area.
It is known that the structure of the current field emission displays can be divided as 2, 3 and 4 pole types. The structure of 3 and 4 pole field emission displays both have metal mesh. When applying a controlled voltage to the metal mesh, the electron beams from the cathode plate successfully pass the metal mesh and reflect to the anode plate to display the images. Owing to the material difference with glass colloid, the cathode and anode plates, the metal mesh extends outside of the element and to be deemed as a leading wire. However, the foregoing method cannot provide the structure to be airtight enough, and thereby cause the insufficient vacuum and even sometimes happen air leakage.
In order to overcome the depicted defeats, a metal mesh is entirely enveloped within the cathode and anode plates, and additionally fabricates a leading wire extended outside of the element. Nevertheless, this method has some drawbacks as following:
1. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a three-dimensional leading wire 5 is built between the metal mesh 3 and the cathode plate 4. Printing another leading wire 6 in the cathode plate 4 to extend outside of the element and then reach the purpose of vertical wire joint. Yet, the defeat is the complex process of fabricating and thus results the three-dimensional leading wire 5 easy to occur a short circuit.
2. Referring to FIG. 3, printing a silver colloid leading wire 7 between the metal mesh 3 and the cathode plate 4. However, it only can be used under the between distance is within a designated range. When the distance is beyond the range, the extensibility of silver colloid will exceed itself material allowed. In the application of vertical wire joint, it occurs a bad continuous phenomenon and even a break circuit.
3. Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a leading wire 31 extended outside is vertical to the edge of the metal mesh 3. Deforming the leading wire 31 and connecting it to the cathode plate 4. The vertical extension of the leading wire 31 makes the metal mesh 3 deforms and affect the restrained pore structure within the valid area of the metal mesh 3 and thereby increase the invalid area 33.